Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of hand-held computing devices and more particularly to their use for displaying and navigating within representations of real and virtual environments.
Related Art
2D and 3D representations of virtual environments are well known in video games, for example, where one or more joysticks are used to navigate, for example, one joystick can be used to advance, retreat, and turn left and right. Similar controls have been adapted to the touchscreens of mobile devices.